In general, Image Stabilization (IS) may be variously referred to as camera-shake compensation, hand-shake compensation, or the like, and is used to avoid vibration of an image of a subject to be captured when a hand shake, camera shake, or the like occurs against an intention of a person taking a photo in a state where a camera is in motion or still.
The IS may be applied to various types of electronic devices such as a digital camera, a smartphone, or the like, and may be classified as Optical Image Stabilization (OIS), Digital Image Stabilization (DIS), or the like.
The OIS can stabilize the image of the subject to be captured by canceling out, for example, a camera-lens shake through mechanical compensation. The DIS can stabilize the image of the subject to be captured by performing a crop operation in which a shake component is detected on the basis of the image of the subject to be captured and a part of an outline of the image of the subject to be captured is selectively removed in association with the shake component.